Seconde Chance
by Ruki U Meintz
Summary: Voici un one-shot dédié à ma Meilleure Amie. Bonne lecture à tous. Attention Yaoi !


**Titre :**Seconde chance

**Crédits** : Cette histoire ainsi que ses personnages sont mon entière propriété. Toute reproduction est interdite.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est dédié à ma Meilleure Amie. J'espère que cette histoire lui plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**PDV ? :**

Je suis assis sur un banc , alors qu'il fait presque nuit. J'attends mon copain depuis plus d'une heure. C'est sûrement idiot. Je suppose que le lapin qu'il vient de me poser veut dire qu'il souhaite que l'on se sépare...

C'est vrai que ces derniers temps on était en froid. Pourtant moi qui pensais que on allait ce réconcilier quand il m'a dit : « À dix-huit heures au parc ,attend moi, faut qu'on parle. Callen ». J'y avais cru pourtant. Je me leva et me dirigea vers la sortie du parc. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Je me sentais trahis.

J'arrivai devant chez moi quand je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le pris et regarda la personne qui m'appelait. C'était … Callen. Je ne pris même pas la peine de décrocher et je rentra dans ma maison. Je fis la bise à mes parents , qui était en train de manger.

-Mon chéri, tu ne mange pas ? » Me demanda ma mère.

Je lui répondu que non. Je n'avais pas vraiment le moral. Moi qui faisais confiance à Callen... Me voilà trompé et dégoûté.

**FIN PDV ?**

**PDV Callen :**

Bon sang ! Pourquoi il n'avait pas décroché ? Il fallait vraiment que je le joigne pour lui expliquer pourquoi je n'avais , en final pas pus venir.

- Alors... »

Je repris mon téléphone. J'étais assis sur mon lit. Je cherchais frénétiquement dans mon répertoire , Erwan. Pendant quelques instants je resta à fixer l'écran de mon portable. Regardant son numéro pour, sûrement, apprendre par cœur son numéro. Finalement j'appuyai sur la touche « Appeler » et attendis, espérant qu'il décroche.

-Allez Erwan, je t'en pris ! Décroche ! »

Je savais que je ne devais pas perdre mon calme mais j'en étais incapable, je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir prévenue, qu'en final je ne pourrais pas venir à notre rendez-vous. Malheuresement, comme auparavent :

-Votre correspondant, n'est pas disponible, veuillez le rappeler plus tard ou laissez un... »

Je raccrocha. Il n'avait pas répondu ! Bon...Calme toi Callen, calme toi. Tu peux toujours lui envoyer un message. En espérant qu'il me réponde. Je tapa un « Coucou mon Cœur...Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit qu'au final je ne pouvais pas venir à notre rendez-vous. J'ai été retenu par un prof. Je t'en pris...Répond moi... » et je l'envoya. Je reposa mon portable sur ma table de nuit. Je ferma les yeux.

**FIN PDV Callen**

**PDV Erwan :**

Qu'il était insistant ! Je n'avais toujours pas répondu à son appel et fus content de voir qu'il n'insista pas plus. Du moins c'est ce que je cru , car quelques minutes après je recevais un message de sa part.

-Callen... »

Je décida de l'appeler. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi , mais mes joues se tintèrent d'un joli rouge. J'avais envie de lui laisser une chance.

« Erwan ?! Enfin …. Mon Cœur... Je pensais que jamais tu me répondrais... »

Je soupira légèrement. Je sentais , rien qu'à ça manière de parler, que oui, il avait eût peur.

« Oui...Je t'ai répondu là...Donc, qu'es que tu me voulais... ? »

« Erwan, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que je ne pouvais finalement venir. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? »

Je lui aurais bien répondu que, non ,je ne lui en voulait pas , mais ce serait trop gentil.

« Oui je t'en veux. Je croyais que c'était une manière de me faire comprendre que tu ne voulais plus sortir avec moi. »

**FIN PDV ERWAN**

**PDV Callen : **

Je souriais comme un enfant. J'étais heureux qu'il me réponde. Je le fus moins quand il me dit :

« Oui je t'en veux. Je croyais que c'était une manière de me faire comprendre que tu ne voulais plus sortir avec moi. »

Je cligna des yeux. Moi ? Je n'ai jamais voulu me séparer de lui ! Je l'aimais bien trop pour ça. Certes , dernièrement , notre relation, n'était plus très bien...

« Je veux toujours sortir avec toi. C'est juste que mon professeur m'a retenue au mauvais moment et quand j'ai voulu te prévenir...Il était déjà trop tard. »

Je voulais tellement le voir. Le serrer contre moi et lui dire à quel point je l'aime.

« Je veux te voir... »

**FIN PDV Callen**

**PDV Erwan :**

Il voulait me voir ? Moi aussi. Ses bras rassurant me manque. C'était tellement bien quand il était près de moi.

« Dis...Tu peux...Venir à la maison ? Maintenant ? »

J'espérais vraiment qu'il le puisse. Si je ne le voyais pas dans les heures qui suivaient...Je sentais que tout serais finis...

« Maintenant ? Bien sûr ! Je serais là dans dix ou quinze minutes. J'arrive mon Amour. »

Il raccrocha après avoir parlez. J'avais hâte qu'il arrive.

**FIN PDV Erwan**

**PDV Callen :**

Je courrais comme un fou jusqu'à chez mon amant. Je voulais le voir ! En courant ainsi, j'arrivai rapidement chez lui. Je sonna , et je le vis m'ouvrir. Je me jeta sur lui et le serra fort contre moi. De loin je pouvais voir ses parents sourire. Je sentis ses lèvres près de mon oreille et il me murmura de manière que je pourrais qualifier de sensuel :

« Tu viens dans ma chambre ? »

Bien sûr j'acceptai et le suivis dans sa chambre. J'étais tellement heureux qu'il me laisse cette Seconde Chance.

**Fin**


End file.
